


Worth It

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Inspired by the prompt, "Backseats aren't as comfortable as the movies make them out to be."





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
-All mistakes are mine.  
-Comments, reviews, and kudos welcome.  
-This was one of the first Grey's fics I ever wrote.

Derek took a deep breath as Meredith climbed off of him. “Backseats aren’t as comfortable as the movies make them out to be,” he groaned, adjusting his position and moving the seatbelt buckle that had been digging into his butt cheek for the last 15 minutes.

Meredith shrugged and picked her shirt up off the floor. “I was pretty comfortable.”

“You were on top. You didn’t have to deal with this.” He winced and motioned to the seatbelt buckle.

She toyed with the buckle and tossed her shirt aside. “Let’s go again.”

“Here?” Derek asked incredulously.

“I’ll be on the bottom this time.”

“Meredith, I’m telling you, it is not comfortable.”

“You’ll make the pleasure worth the pain,” she said, smiling saucily. Despite his protests, Derek was very obviously ready for another round. Meredith settled in and tugged him on top of her. It was indeed uncomfortable, but it was 100% worth it.


End file.
